1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention relate to a smart radio communication system.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a current radio communication system, since frequency band is fixed for each service and accepted standards must be followed, there are limitations on changing the frequency band depending on a radio channel environment and a service type to find an optimal radio channel. Also, it is possible to access only one particular standard at a particular point in time with one user terminal. Accordingly, when the user receives at least one radio communication service, it may be impossible to find an optimal communication channel for each service.
In view of the frequency band use, the current radio communication system may not purposefully be balanced between the frequency band with a high spectrum use rate and the frequency band with a low spectrum use rate. Therefore, the entire frequency band use efficiency may be significantly low.
Accordingly, there is a need for a smart radio communication system that may provide a service via an optimal channel based on a radio environment and a service requirement, which is suitable for frequency, time, and space, in order to satisfy various types of user requests, and to effectively use limited time and frequency resources.